bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Characters
Character, also referred to as Heroes are the ensemble of main towers in Bloons Adventure Time TD made up of personified takes on Bloons TD series towers and characters from the Adventure Time series. Narrative Unlike Bloons TD games before it, Bloons Adventure Time TD has a loose story which revolves around the arrival of the Bloons into the land of Ooo, which is told through dialogue between the Characters before a new Adventure begins and after one ends with the collection of a new Character. Most Adventures which feature a new character often have one of these sequences, though alternate variants of older Characters lack this kind of interaction. There are also some Adventures which are purely for the loot at the end, playing much more as non-sequitur storylines starting and ending with the brief description given to them at the opening of their Adventure. Gameplay To differ itself from the typical formula of Bloons TD further, each Character can only be placed down once in a game, preventing purchase of a second of that same character type until the first character is sold. In a sense, this mechanic is highly reminiscent of Bloons Monkey City and its own limited brigade of towers to utilize per map. Unlike BMC however, there is no method to increasing the quantity of any Character outside of rare abilities such as Finn using the Finn Sword Activated Ability. In place of having limited towers of each type is the presence of Allies, a new mechanic which lets a Character bring along another tower to the fray, up to four per character can be introduced in this way, with some being able to be placed multiple times. Trinkets are also a highly variable factor for towers, allowing for stat boosts to radical abilities which will let the player's towers perform overall better than before. Both Trinkets and Allies depend on the Character's current Level, which can be increased with Star Level Currency collected along one's adventures through levels. One gimmick in particular that is introduced into BATTD are upgrades requiring certain other Characters to be close-by in order to purchase. To make these upgrades less situational, characters with alternate versions of themselves can serve as interchangeable participants for unlocking these upgrades. For example: Finn and his upgrade Brofist requires Jake to be nearby for it to be unlocked, but Tuxedo Jake can be used as a substitute and vice versa. Characters As of the 2.0 update, there are currently 15 free Characters to unlock. They are listed below: Premium Characters Unlike other Characters, Premium Characters are not accessible for free in the game, requiring in-app purchases to unlock them. Alongside unlocking the Character themselves, each has their own respective Adventure complete with a slew of maps, as well as a guaranteed Epic rarity Ally at the end of the Adventure. As of the 2.0 update, there are currently 3 Premium Characters to Purchase. They are listed below: Trivia *All Premium Characters thus far have been based on other Characters and their alternate costumes featured in episodes of the series. **Of all these, Warrior Bubblegum is an odd outlier in all of this, given her design origins are similar to the other Premium Characters, yet is a free character herself.